Legend of zelda and the sword of twilight
by Hyrule Lord
Summary: A new sword all ways has a new story. This is my first story so sorry for any problems or incomplete areas there might be i am still working out the kinks i am also open to any suggestions that you the readers have.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda and the sword of twilight

In the beginning there was light and dark and from them was born the twilight, and from her was born Time. These four then created the world and all things linked to it. From the stars to the earth and the plant life on it. It was Time that created man and animals and for that Light and Dark praised him for it and gave him place on the formation of shapes they called the Triforce. Twilight felt cheated at this and created her own race to rival the men that Time created the only difference was that the twili (as they were to be called) was that they were people of darkness not light and were sick and twisted. Light and Dark did not like all that she did and imprisoned her in the middle of the triforce where she turned the golden triangle black as night. But before she was imprisoned she created a monster known as Demise and told him " I will give you power to free me, but if you fail you to shall be imprisoned into a pit of eternal punishment until you are needed ". Demise ultimately failed struck down by a creation of Time named Hylia. Her sword was infused with his blood and from then one was called the sword of Twilight. Now the three goddesses Time, Light, and Dark melded into the triforce and from then on Time was called Farore goddess of Courage, Light was called Nayru the goddess of Wisdom, and Dark was called Din the goddess of Power and together they were called the golden goddesses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link was mad. Ilia took his horse again, after she had a huge tantrum that Link would not go out with her (she had now tried 89 times). This time she had tried to point out that Zelda lived at the castle and that she lived next door so (as she stated many times) she was his perfect match. So now Link was trying to find Ilia and his horse. " I have really got to get a padlock for the stables " Link thought as he was asking a farmer if he had seen Ilia. The farmer said he had seen Ilia at the spring so link set out for the spring. As it turned out Ilia had gotten wise and got a padlock for the spring gate, this forced Link to choose one of three options. The first was to hop a 10-foot tall gate. The second involved a tunnel to the right of the gate full of nasty bugs that Ilia hated. The third was to clime a tree and find a way down from there. Link usually went through the tunnel but today he was a bit more cross at Ilia because she also put horse poo in his pillow. He decided to do two to the three options was much better with some revision. So he took a large bag filled it up with bugs from the tunnel then he claimed a tall tree and tied the bag to some rope and dangled it over the spring area then he got down and yelled " Hey Ilia, give me back my horse or I will rain nasty all over you". Then Ilia yelled " You and what army. " Link then responded by shooting a flaming arrow at the top of the bag, which then split, and bugs of every type fell on her. Ilia then screamed at the top of her lungs unlocked the gate and ran for the hills, Link did not care, none of the bugs were deadly so he got his horse went back to the stables, got a lock, and turned in for the night. Link woke up to a huge crash, at first he thought someone had tossed an explosive anvil at a large mountain of glass, and then he thought a squirrel lit a bomb trying to find his acorns, and then he realized that it sounded like it was ether near the pond or in Hyrule field. Link gave a sigh, put some decent clothes on, grabbed his sword and shield, mounted Epona and raced to the source of the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have not wrote in a while I've had writers block so here you go chapter 3

Chapter 3

California 2034 AD

0800 hours in the morning

"PULL!" Yelled Dain as he prepped an arrow. The orange disk flew into the air and was shattered as the arrow flew through the sky and hit it in the middle. The arrow then continued to sore through the sky and hit a bokoblin hologram in the middle of its head. "Excellent work Dain. Top scores as usual." This last remark came from the Archery instructor at Camp Four Sword Mr. fledging. Dain said nothing he was thinking about his next test, which was Sword fighting. Now I think it would be a good time to tell you more about Dain. Dain was an only child in his family. His dad was a black smith by trade and made some of the best swords in the world. His mom worked at Nintendo and was in charge of map and dungeon design for the Legend of Zelda game set. The Master sword was based off a sword that his grandfather made. So all in all in family is pretty awesome. The camp he went to separated every one into 4 classes Din class Nayru class Farore class and Ordon class. When you started you were in beginning class aka Ordon class. When you were there a certain time you were tested to see which class best suits you. Din class represented strength and power. Nayru class represented knowledge and how well you can use it in battle. Farore class represented courage and how you would handle under extreme conditions in battle. But there was a rumor that there was a fifth class Twilight class in this supposed class you were a balance of all three plus an odd ability of magic, but the directors said that there was no fifth class. Dain had taken the test 3 times and had not been determined. He was strong and had broken many of his opponent's blades. He was tactical and no one could match him in war games, dungeon puzzles, and chess. He was brave and he had faced a giant scorpion that escaped from a genetics lab. But he had no place in any class even in the supposed Twilight class. All in all he just was taken on as a counselor but he was tired of not being in any class. As he trudged up the hill he thought about how this would be the fourth sword test and how as usual he would kick his or her butt. Then he saw something flash on the ground it looked golden he reached down and touched it and then all he saw was black. When he woke up he was in a field holding the item to his chest his cloths were burned but not gone, as he looked around he saw a blond haired boy 17 to 18 looking with a sword strapped accost his back Dain said " Where am I." The boy said you are in Hyrule where else?


End file.
